stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonny-Buster relationship
The Sonny-Buster Friendship is a relationship between the yellow tang and the great white. Episodes showing friendship Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Sonny messed around with Buster joyfully. Another Grom Bites the Dust *Sonny and Buster messed with Rosie. Board and Confused *Sonny and Buster together annoyed Reef. Waves of Cheese *Both agree that Wipeout is receiving massive amounts of fish abuse. Charging into the Night *Both laugh hysterically at Johnny behind his back. O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Sonny encourages Buster when they are chasing the groms. Episodes against Friendship Board and Confused *Buster burps out fish skeletons, meaning he could eat Sonny. Reef And That Evil Totem *Buster continues to perform the Heimlich maneuver on Sonny. Charging into the Night *Buster nearly eats Sonny. Grand Theft Whale Bus *Sonny was mocking Buster for getting sick. *Sonny is yelling at Buster for having a second helping of scuba diver. Channel Surfers *Sonny teases Buster while they fence in the lobbyquarium. Gallery S2 E6 Buster hugs Sonny.png S2 E6 Buster gives Sonny some chum.png S2 E6 Buster feels better now, but Sonny does not.png S2 E6 until the pressure is too great.png S2 E6 and more chum.png S2 E6 Buster does not feel too good.png S2 E6 Buster shows his tongue to Sonny.png S2 E6 Sonny checks Buster's temperature.png S2 E6 Sonny "147 degrees, that's nothing".png S2 E7 Sonny and Buster out of water.png S2 E7 Sonny tells the crowd to not just stand there, but to help them.png S2 E7 Sonny disarms Buster.png S2 E7 Sonny has Buster cornered.png S2 E7 Sonny is beating Buster.png S2 E7 Buster says "Merci".png S2 E7 Buster thinks of the word to say to reply to Sonny.png S2 E7 Buster sees that no one is watching them.png S2 E7 Sonny and Buster look exhausted.png S2 E8 Buster thinks it was his breath that scared Sonny away.png S2 E8 Sonny swims and hides from Buster.png S2 E8 Sonny sees Busters sharp pointy teeth.png S2 E8 Buster asks Sonny "Really?".png S2 E8 Sonny thinks Vampires creep around at night with their sharp pointy teeth looking to bite fish.png S2 E8 Sonny admits he is afraid of Vampires.png S2 E8 Buster tells Sonny he got him a night light and claps to turn it on.png S2 E8 Buster tells Sonny he will not let the vampires hurt him.png S1 E9 Buster continues to help Sonny. Sonny tells him "You - can - stop - now".png S1 E9 Sonny says "Thanks, buddy, I owe you".png S1 E9 Buster helps Sonny.png S1 E11 Sonny tells Buster "For a big fish, you've got a really tiny brain, you know that?".png S1 E11 Buster asks Sonny "Like with my tail?".png S1 E11 Sonny tells Buster what he has to do "Someone tries to sneak in the joint, we whack 'em".png S1 E11 Buster and Sonny guard Brosephs Sandcastle.png S1 E11 Buster blocks the entrance.png S1 E11 Sonny tells Buster "Whack 'em, Sharkey".png S1 E11 Buster opens and closes his mouth while chasing Reef and Johnny.png S1 E11 Followed by Sonny.png S1 E11 In the water Buster chases Reef and Johnny.png S1 E11 Buster squeezes through the hole in the tunnel.png S1 E11 Buster blocked the hole where the water was coming through.png S1 E11 Sonny tells Buster "For a big fish, you've got a really tiny brain, you know that?".png S1 E11 Buster asks Sonny "Like with my tail?".png S1 E11 Sonny tells Buster what he has to do "Someone tries to sneak in the joint, we whack 'em".png S1 E16 Sonny tells Buster "Eh, I never liked him anyway. You want to go swimming?".png S1 E16 Kelly places the net within the fish tank. Sonny says "Holy carp! It's a raid!".png S1 E16 Sonny tells Buster "Check out that crazy pirate lady".png Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters